Secret Identity
by HarryPotter's-angel
Summary: ONESHOT. There are those who do not understand that in order to get over something you must accept it. Tortured by the past, every part of him silently screaming in agony over what had happened that one day Vordemort broke into the castle. Who is it?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

'As we step through here, mind the step. You will see the part of the castle, which was once called the Entrance Hall. Before the battle of course since then the school has been abandoned. Now it is open to the public,' said the Tour Guide, to the tourists. They were all looking around the room, trying to take in every detail. 'Any questions?'

'Why was it that he chose to attack Harry Potter? Was it just because Potter had escaped from him too many times?'

'Well sir, that indeed is not the reason. It was said that the two of them were linked by a prophecy; what the contents were even I do not know.'

The Hallway was ruined, barely recognisable. It was no longer welcoming to be in.

'As you can see as we walk through this hallway. How desperate this war was you can barely imagine. The students and professors of this very school defended it themselves.' The Tour Guide stopped for a moment to allow his tour group to take in their surroundings. The walls were crumbling and stained black; from the amount of curses which had hit it. Cameras were working over-time. 'It is only just standing, through magic of course.'

'The Death-Eaters, which the attackers liked to call themselves. Faithful only to their master, Lord Vordemort.' A shiver seemed to run down everyone's spines at the sound of that name.

'Although the students didn't give up. They were fighting back till death. This bravery and course of action was put up for their school, the place they had all grown up in and loved. Also to defeat the most feared wizard known to mankind. You see it wasn't just the magical people he went for. He also attacked the muggles!'

'Excuse me but why the muggles?' asked a business-looking witch, she was standing next to what could only be guessed as her child.

'I will tell you why. He chose the very people who could not defend themselves in the same way. Vordemort used to torture them; they knew what was happening to them. But could they get away? No they could not. It was cowardly,' spat the Tour Guide, the tour group gave each other uneasy looks.

'Like Harry Potter,' spoke the woman's small child, she looked about ten.

'I'm sorry?'

'Well…Vordemort used to bully and torture him. Like when he was a baby; he wouldn't have been able to get away.'

The Tour Guide crouched down to the girl's height. 'Yes, just like him,' he said softly, before rising.

'What is your name?' asked the girl. 'My name is April.'

'Well April, my name is not of importance. Although you can call me…Neville.'

The girl seemed to look surprised; she looked up at him blinking a couple of times. Her large eyes looked into his, her eyes travelled upwards and then back down. She had not seen what she had wanted to. 'Okay,' she said, in a disappointing kind of way.

'Right, shall we move on,' he said, to the rest of the group.

The Tour Guide traced his hand along the wall. Following where his feet were taking him, he turned the corner and gasped.

'_Neville, what are you doing? You don't understand it is me who has to kill Vordemort. Why won't you listen?'_

'_I'm sorry Harry but why does it have to be you?'_

'_It is my destiny. The prophecy was talking about me not you!'_

The memory was gone as quickly as it came. Leaving Neville feeling slightly short of breath.

'Are you alright love,' asked April's mother.

'I'm fine. I just feel a bit woozy but nothing serious,' he added at the look of concern, which had crossed her face.

'As you may or may not have noticed the castle has been preserved, it has remained in the state it was left in. Obviously without the bodies,' he added quietly, so the little ones could not hear. 'This very castle used to be swarming with students and ghosts. However the school has closed down and even the ghosts can not be heard from. Whether they have fled the castle or just isolate themselves from others nobody knows. Even the portraits have gone!'

The group carried on exploring the castle but every so often the Tour Guide seemed to find it hard to talk.

'As we conclude our tour, we come across the room where Lord Vordemort himself managed to get into. This very room was where he descended himself upon the legendary Harry Potter. It was in here where they duelled and…well we all know the turnout of that don't we?'

The group muttered in agreement. 'Aren't you coming in?' someone asked.

'No…I need to get a refreshment from the canteen,' said Neville.

'Isn't the canteen near the entrance though?'

'Yes but I am going to go to the staff one.'

The group walked in leaving the Tour Guide outside of it. Of course he wasn't going to the canteen, instead he rested himself against the wall. Breathing deeply, for today had been a long day. Why had he even come? He didn't know. Why did he agree to do this? It had been nothing but torture.

Neville didn't see the tall person making his way towards him. 'How has today been then…Neville?'

The sudden voice caused Neville to jump. 'Oh it's you.'

'It is me Neville,' said Dumbledore. 'Why is it that you have been running all this time? Isolating yourself from others. When the answer has been staring you in the face and yet you did not realise it.'

When Dumbledore did not receive an answer, he carried on. 'You must accept the circumstances, other wise it will eat you up forever. Why don't you go inside the Great Hall as it may help you accept what happened. Why is it that you have used concealment charms and have hidden your true identity? It was nobody's fault what happened to Neville you know? By taking this tour today will have helped you. You have overcome your first obstacle and I couldn't be prouder. However one obstacle remains and only when you have beaten it then you will be able to recover. Harry, please for your sake.'

'But…but I can't,' moaned Harry.

'Harry, only you can save yourself. You are eighteen, life has been unfair but it is up to you. Others can try but it really is down to you,' said Dumbledore.

At that moment, the tour group came out of the Great Hall. They thanked 'Neville' for the tour and looked slightly surprised to see Dumbledore with him. Harry bid farewell to them and wished them a safe journey home. He turned to Dumbledore when they had gone.

'I…can't but I must,' Harry appeared to be arguing with himself.

With a shaking hand, he turned the doorknob and stepped in. Dumbledore close behind for support.

Harry looked around there was still a large crater in the wall where Vordemort had burst in before descending himself upon Harry. The battle seemed to materialise in front of his very eyes.

_Students were trying to defend themselves against the Death Eaters, some succeeded others were not quite so lucky. _

_Harry turned to see a third-year student drop dead. 'STUPEFY!' He yelled, at that Death Eater. The Death Eater fell down stunned. Harry felt someone tugging at his robes; he looked down to find Neville. 'Harry, look it's Lestrange. I have to kill her Harry I must.'_

_Neville so full of rage that he ran off towards her. Harry couldn't see what was happening. He caught sight of Hermione and was about to go over, when he noticed a Death Eater aiming a curse at her. 'STUPEFY!' he yelled, just in time!_

'_Harry I did it. I killed her. I killed Lestrange!' an excited Neville had reported back to him._

Dumbledore watched on, as Harry seemed to be re-living every memory, every _Cruico_ curse that had hit him. Dumbledore wanted to be with him, too help him through this but he knew that this was what Harry had to do.

_A huge blast filled the air. Harry and Neville both turned and saw a huge crater in the wall. Through the dust, a tall figure, with unnaturally pale skin was walking through it. A person who could not be mistaken, it was Lord Vordemort._

_Neville sprinted off towards him. 'Neville what are you doing? You don't understand it is me who has to kill Vordemort. Why won't you listen?' cried Harry._

'_I'm sorry Harry but why does it have to be you?'_

'_It is my destiny. The prophecy was talking about me not you!'_

_However, Harry was cut short by a curse flying towards him. He quickly dodged it but he did not see the curse, which hit him. Harry screamed in pain as white-hot knives were stabbing his insides. He lifted his head in time to see Neville fall down dead. In a fury of rage, Harry picked up the first thing he found and sank it into Vordemort's black heart. A look of shock was plastered over his face, before death took over him. Harry looked down to see that he had picked up a dagger, which one of the Death Eaters must have dropped._

'How is he?' asked Hermione, she had crept into the Great Hall. She looked at Harry; he had now sunk on his knees and appeared to be shaking slightly, although she wasn't sure. 

'Harry will be fine. He is just coming to terms with what happened. He has been blocking the memories from himself, trying to forget and carry on like it didn't happen. Too long has he been running. However, he does not understand that in order to get over what has happened he must accept the situation,' said Dumbledore wisely, Hermione didn't seem convinced. 'Just give him time and he will come round. Mark my words.'

It had been four months since the war but the world was still recovering. However for some people, it was merely the beginning of a hard and miserable life. You see those who can not accept what has happened, will never truly be able to get over such trauma. It just hangs above them like a cloud, which is forever stormy and miserable. Some people will never have darkness in their lives but there are those who are the victims of constant suffering. They will never understand that happiness can be found whatever the circumstance. Those who can not accept will find it hard to ever find joy and happiness again.

**A/n: Thank you for any reviews I may get, as this is a one-shot, so there won't be any more chapters. Please review, it only takes a few seconds. Please press the little button. **


End file.
